Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Eclipse Tournament
by KaziRede
Summary: The Master Hand decides to hold a Tournament during a special natural phenomenon called the "Celestial Eclipse". But as the tournament starts, Tabuu's followers show up and separate the fighters. How will the fighters, especially the new ones, fight back?
1. Announcement and Arrivals

This is something I had in mind since SSBB's release. enjoy.

SSBB was not created by me. Go fig'  
--

Lucas wondered about the garden, cutting shears in his hand. The boy looked around the large 'Smash Garden' as his fellow fighters christened it and spotted the bushes Princess Peach had shown him earlier, the one with the mass of overgrown branches on one side. It was Wario's turn to do this, but after setting fire somehow to the bushes, Peach decided that the garden needed a more delicate touch. Lucas offered, not only to avoid doing Dishes with the Pokemon trainer, but to also prove he could do something useful. After Peach tough Lucas how to use the shears, somehow he could cut the bushes so naturally, it became art.

Lucas became Peach's assistant in the garden, to put it mildly.

Lucas began cutting the bushes. It actually was rather cold out, but Any air felt good to him right now. For the past month, Lucas was stuck in bed with a terrible Flu. He missed out on 47 matches, 16 team matches, 8 home-run contests, 4 Smash Meetings, and apparently an epic Birthday Party held for Mr. Game-and-watch. After missing so much, being stuck in bed, he was more than glad to get out of the Smash Mansion and do something slightly productive. After all, no one wants to be stuck in bed for 29 straight days in a row, right?

Lucas continued acting as a barber for the bushes, making sure to cut only the long, unnessessary ones. After cutting one last, tiny branch, Lucas stepped back and peered at the nice and symetrical bushes that circled Peache's favourite part of the garden - The fountain.

Lucas nodded, satisfied. He turned to leave,but found his face being blocked by a Pink dress. Lucas stepped back, almost gasping, but breathed a sigh of relief as he found Peach's head upon that Body of Pink. "Hello, Miss Peach!" Lucas said with a smile.

"My my!" Peach said, "You've certainly did a Nice job of cutting the bushes!" She inspected all the bushes delicately, as if judging Lucas's work. "Not a branch out of place!"

"Thank you!" Lucas said, a warm feeling in his heart, "I'm glad you liked it!"

Lucas noticed that Peach was holding a basket under her arm, and by her feet, Kirby waited with a hungry face on his pink body. Lucas knew what this meant.

"Are we having a picnic?" Lucas asked with hope.

"Of course we are!" Peach said, giggling, "Olimar will be joining us shortly, actually, so I need a nice place to set up!"

Kirby pointed to a nearby tree, it's limbs waving slightly in the breeze. Lucas smiled as he got Kirby's message. "How about under that tree? Kirby seems to like it!"

Peach giggled once more. "That sounds perfect!"

The trio set up the Picnic sight under the Tree, and soon, just as Peach Promised, Olimar showed up, a trail of Pikmin behind him. Lucas couldn't help but laugh as the Pikmin all followed Olimar, some in line, some just wondering about. Thankfully, he said they did not need to be fed, as he just fed them only moments ago. Lucky them, more food for Kirby.

Soon, they found themselves gorging their faces with Cake, tea, bread and cheese, a bountiful feast. Lucas asked the three about what had happened during the past 4 weeks he was stuck in bed - no one had bothered to fill him in.

Peach looked up to think. "Oh ... Well, the last Smash meeting we had, we announced the new arrivals for the 'Eclipse Tournament'" She stated.

Lucas blinked and tilted his head. "The ... what now?"

"Oh right ... The Eclipse Tournament - I forgot, you were out for longer than I remember ..." Peach said, giggling slightly.

"The Master hand announced a Tournament that will happen with the Eclipse we're supposed to have next month. Apparently he finds a Natural Phenominom like that is an excuse to hold more fights." Olimar stated, drinking his tea.

"Oh! So we're going to have a Tourny? That's neat!" Lucas said, grasping the bread in his hand. "So, who will be in it?"

"Well ..." Peach crossed her arms again. "We're going to have 10 new fighters. 2 are returning veterans, 2 are moving up from assist trophies, and the rest 6 are new fighters in general."

"Cool!" Lucas said excitedly, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes ... Roy and Mewtwo will be returning to the scene." Olimar said, shaking, "I hear their rough battlers."

"Don't worry about those two, Olimar. They may seem rough, but really, they're gentle lambs." Peach said, smiling, "I should know, I fought them!"

"Who's going to be moving up from being an assist Trophy?" Lucas asked, biting on a piece of bread.

"Saki and Shadow." Peach nodded, "Sonic basically begged us to include Shadow in."

"No surprise." Olimar said, drinking his tea.

"And what about these other 6 fighters?" Lucas asked.

"Ummm ... lets see ..." Peach thought again, "Some fresh faces ... Sonic Introduced us to a person named 'NiGHTS' ..."

"Fox also included his girlfriend into the mix." Olimar stated.

"Then there's a couple Mario introduced ... A man named 'Geno'." Peach continued.

"Link also included a friend named 'Midna'" Olimar Stated once more.

"And a new one that Master hand introduced to us ... A sort of Robot ... 'Mega Man X' ..."

Lucas Blinked. "Wow, they all sound so strong ..." Lucas said, a slight shiver.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll all like you, Lucas" Peach smiled, "I mean, with a face like yours, who wouldn't?"

Lucas slightly blushed. "Well ... Wario doesn't like me all that much."

"Wario doesn't like any one." Olimar stated. "Oh yeah! There was one more person. Who was he ...?"

"Well, they should all arrive tomorrow if Plans go as ... well, planned." Peach said with a slight smile.

"That's good. I can't wait to meet them all!" Lucas said, taking a bite out of his bread.

"Oh yeah! Lucas, Your Father's coming as well!"

Lucas's face turned blue as he started choking on his peice of bread.

--

Sonic sighed. He just did not want this day to come.

What the hell was he on when he suggested this?

NiGHTS?! I mean, seriously!

Only like ... half of the world knew who he was! Why did he suggest NiGHTS?!

Sonic Waited just outside the door of the smash mansion, waiting for the arrivals for the Eclipse Tournament. He was excited about this Tournament, sure, but he couldn't help but feel a bit antsy when it came time to meet all the new Fighters. He felt left out when the Fighters all celebrated the return of Roy and Mewtwo, and he felt unsure that NiGHTS was a good fit to be in this Tournament. He was just too ...

... happy.

Ah, well, At least he'll get along with everyone.

Including Shadow.

Sonic smiled and laughed. That'd be a match made in heaven. Shadow and NiGHTS hanging out together?

The tought was just too much to bear, and soon, Sonic found himself laughing so hard, he could barely stand up. From far away, Link and Shadow were watching, wondering if the blue hedgehog had finally gone crazy.

Link braved going to the sprawling hedgehog and poked him slightly with his boot. "Uh ... Sonic? are you alright?"

Sonic wiped a tear away from his eye and stood up, still laughing slightly at the thought (The fact that Shadow was still there as a constant reminder did't help him to stop either). "Yeah, Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just thinking of something ... funny."

Link stared at the hedgehog for the longest time before Shadow walked up to the two of them. "Yeah? Well, what's so funny?" Shadow asked impatiently.

Sonic wiped another tear from his eye and waved the hedgehog off "Nothing, Nothing Shadow." He said, still snickering.

Link decided to turn the conversation elsewhere before Shadow got too curious. "So ... Have they arrived yet?"

Sonic abruptly stopped snickering and went back to leaning against the wall. "No, not yet." He replied, rubbing his gloved finger under his nose, "Peach said they wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, but she told me to wait out here for them just in case."

Link sighed. "Too bad ... I was hoping to see Midna soon."

Sonic smiled slyly at his green-clothed companion, "Ooooh? Does wittew Winky miss his giwfwiend?"

Link's face turned a hint of red as Sonic cooed those words to Link. "Sh-shut up! She's just a good friend, that's all!"

"Tch, with a face like that I'm willing to bet she's more than that." Sonic quipped.

Link did not like where this conversation was going. Midna was indeed a very good friend to Link, and he did miss her a lot, but he tried to hide his feelings towards her desperately. Apparently he wasn't hiding it too well.

Shadow turned his head toward the side and pointed a finger in the distance. "I think I see some one now." He stated, not showing much of any emotion what so ever.

Both Link and Sonic turned their heads towards the Direction of Shadow's pointed finger, and saw a certain red-headed figure in the Distance. Link smiled: He knew who that was.

It was Roy.

Link ran to Roy with a smile on his face. After so many years of not seeing his fellow swordsman, Link couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness inside of his heart. He grasped the man's arm and shook it with gusto. "Roy! It's so good to see you again!"

Roy smiled and shook Link's arm with as much Gusto Link gave him. "It's been too long, my friend. Look at you! New Costume and everything!!"

Link blushed a little in embarrassment. "Yeah ... New Game, new Costume."

"I heard they replaced the younger you with a new version of you." Roy said, Leading his friend back toward the mansion.

"Yeah, but he is just as powerful as Young Link was." Link said, "He may look strange, but he sure can fight."

Link lead Roy to the two hedgehogs that were waiting at the stoup for them, and Roy's curiosity was flared. "Um ... who are these creatures?"

"Oh, this is Sonic" Link pointed a finger at The blue hedgehog, "Sonic the hedgehog. And the Black one's Shadow."

"Hey!" Sonic's voice flared with excitement, "Welcome to the Smash Mansion!"

"Actually, I've been here before" Roy said, Rubbing the back of his head.

Sonic stopped himself, then rerouted his train of thought, "Er, well ... welcome back!!"

"Thanks!" Roy said, shaking the Hedgehog's hand. "So your the famous 'Sonic the hedgehog', eh?"

"Fastest Hedgehog around!" Sonic said, boasting his talents. "Oh, besides fakey here."

Shadow glared at Sonic with red slits.

Roy blinked, then turned to Link. "Hey, Marth's still here, right?"

Link smiled and nodded. "Yeah. And you need to meet Ike too!"

Roy smiled and ran inside the house. "I can't wait to see him again!"

Sonic went after them, but shortly after Shadow had stopped him. Sonic turned to his fellow hedgehog, fuming. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Don't you remember? You said you had a job to do." Shadow reminded him, "wait out here for the fighters to show up."

Sonic sighed. "Geez. I was only going to -"

"No." shadow said, turning on his heal. "You stay, I go in. Buh-bye."

With that, Shadow slammed the door behind him, leaving Sonic still on the stoup waiting for any newcomers to come by.

--

Fox paced around the room. He wasn't bored, not exactly. He was anticipating the arrival of some one. Some one he hoped to hold in his arms, some one he wanted to kiss, some one he wanted to see again.

His Beloved Krystal.

Poor Fox was so lonely around the building. Falco's presence, despite his witty humor, did not help Fox's loneliness around the house. And Wolf? He was no help at all. Every single day was a day of dread without his blue fox by his side. He dreamt about the arrival of his girlfriend, about fighter along side her, against her, for her, with her ...

And after the tournament, he had something special for her.

Fox's ears perked up. That's right! He had to make sure it was still there!!

He ran to his dresser drawer and opened it. He looked sideways and all around the room to make sure no one was looking, then proceeded to remove the drawer from it's socket. he then layed the drawer at his side gently, making sure not to make a sound as he did, and reached his hand inside the socket. In the drawer hole, he took out a small, wooden box that was hidden within it. He opened the box, and inside he found a small, velvet-covered box. Fox delicately touched it and handled it with great care. He opened it slowly to reveal a glorious diamond ring gently enveloped by a soft, red cushion within the black box.

Fox Smiled. After countless matches, he saved up enough Smash coins to buy this baby. He had the plan all to well in his head: No matter who won the Eclipse Tournament, he would pull Krystal aside, just for a second, then showed this darling to her, and ask for her hand. She'll be thrilled, she'll be excited, she'll be-

"Hey! Fox! What d'ya have there?" Falco asked, slamming the door behind him.

Fox should remember to close the door next time he was fantasizing.

Unfortunately for Fox, Falco had spotted the diamond ring before Fox could hide it. Falco smiled and tilted his head, ready to quip. "So ... Fox ..."

"Falco, don't you DARE say anything about this to ANYONE!" Fox yelled at Falco, already predicting the situation, "Especially wario, he'll steal it if he hears about this! If you tell anyone I'll ..."

"Dude, calm down ..." Falco said, holding his feathered Fingers up towards his angry friend, "I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"Good!" fox said, putting away everything in it's proper place. "I've worked hard for this, I won't have anything ruin this moment!"

"So, you're finally gonna do it, eh?" Falco said, smiling. "I can't say anything other than congrats, pal."

"Well, there's no need for that yet." Fox said, his anger turned to friendship. "I haven't asked her yet, but I plan to after this tourny!"

"Still, it's pretty obvious she's gonna say yes." Falco said, "So when's the bachelor party."

Fox laughed. "Falco!!"

"Hey! I mean it!"

Fox looked out the window again, but sighed when he saw his blue love was still not here. "I hope she arrives soon ..."

"Hey, hey, she'll probably arrive tomorrow." Falco said, trying to comfort his fellow Star Fox member, "Some others already arrived. I hear The Pokemon Trainer and Mewtwo are already bouting it out"

Fox smiled. "Yeah. You're right." He stood up and dusted himself off. "She'll arrive soon. I just need to get my mind off of things."

"Tha's a good lad!" Falco laughed, slapping his friends back, "Come on, I'll treat you to a drink!"

Fox smiled and followed his feathered friend out the door. He stopped for a moment to look out the window once more. He saw a figure, and turned to see who it was, but immediately turned back around when he found it wasn't his beloved. No, It wasn't her at all. In fact, it looked like some guy dressed as a cowboy.

Fox closed the door behind him, sighing.

--

Sonic studied the Man for a moment.

He studied him from head to toe, noticing every detail. His yellow shirt, red bandanna, brown vest, his cowboy hat ...

"Lemmie guess ..." Sonic said to the man, "Clint Eastwood?"

The Man did not laugh. He stood there, silent as ever, staring at the blue Hedgehog.

"Just Kidding pal!" Sonic said, laughing a bit. "But Seriously, who are you?"

"Flint." The man said "My name's Flint."

"Flint, eh?" Sonic said, tapping his Chin. "Ooooh, right, you're Lucas's father, aren't you?"

Flint nodded.

"Yeah! He actually talked a lot about you!" Sonic said, smiling, "He was sick all last month, seeing his father will surely brighten his day!"

Flint stared at the hedgehog, still silent.

"Go right in. Lucas is prob'ly in the garden or something. Peach trusts her bushes with him."

Flint stared at the hedgehog.

"Um ... anything wrong, Mister Flint?"

"You're a talking hedgehog ..." Flint said, tilting his head to the side. "At least ... I think you're a hedgehog."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm a hedgehog"

"Sorry ..." Flint said, "I Guess I will be seeing many unusual types like you, huh?"

"That's what makes this 'Super Smash Brothers', friend!" Sonic said, winking, "No one's quite normal around here."

Flint Looked at the hedgehog, then glanced at the hugs building which was the Smash mansion, then back at Sonic, who had welcomed this man in. Finally, after several attempts to define the situation he was in, each leading to failure, Flint finally sighed and walked into the mansion.

He glanced around at the busy hallways of the smash mansion, strange yellow and grey Robots scattering about. He had stopped one long enough to find out that they were called "R.O.B." Units, and decided that he could find out more about his situation. He asked the robot where his son was.

The Robot clicked and whirred. "FOR-QUESTIONS-SEE-FATHER-R.O.B.-UNIT" IT shrieked, then proceeded on its way. Well, that was no help, Flint thought. How was he supposed to find out where his son was if he didn't know who the main 'Father R.O.B.' was? Flint sighed and walked down the hallway, seeing more and more of the strange Yellow and gray coloured robots fill the hallway. Without realizing, Flint had ran into a R.O.B. unit. Flint was about to kick it in frustration when he realized it was differently coloured that the other R.O.B. units.

"O-Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir ..." It said apologetically, "I was not paying attention to where I was going."

It talked like a normal human being. Could it be ...?

Flint knelt down to the White R.O.B. unit and eyed it carefully. "Are you the Father R.O.B. unit?"

The robot seemed to blink as Flint asked this. "Why, yes I am!" It said excitedly, "I was just making my rounds around this house, making sure none of my tribesmen are messing things up ... Can I help you in any way?"

Flint Blinked. While all the Other R.O.B. units seemed to be drones, this one here acted so much like a human, it was scary.

"Oh ... oh wait a moment ..." the R.O.B. unit said, it's eyes flashing, "I'm searching through my data bank - AH! You're Flint are you?"

Flint nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, yes, I know you. I bet you're looking for your biological offspring, are you?" The Robot said cheerfully.

"Er ... yes ... I am ... Looking for my son, that is."

"Oh, well, I last saw him in the gardening area with Mistress Toadstool." R.O.B said cheerfully. "People usually call her 'Peach', but I've known her for so long, it's so hard to refer to people by their nick-names ..."

It was just as the Blue Hedgehog said. "Erm ... where is the Gardening area?" Flint Asked.

"O-oh! Pardon me sir, how terribly rude of me!" The robot said nervously. "Keep heading down this hall, past the kitchen and dining hall. To the left of the Dining hall on the far end is the doorway that leads to the Gardening area. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Flint simply said, and left.

"Any time, Master Flint!" The robot said with cheer.

Flint Looked at the white-colored R.O.B. unit, then walked down towards the kitchen and Dining hall. It's only been 5 minutes and already he ran into some strange faces. And none of them were human so far. At least they were kind enough to let him in the house and point him to his son. They might be unusual, but at least they were friendly.

Flint opened the door to the gardening area, hoping to finally find his son.

--

Soooooo yeah. This will Update Sporadicly


	2. More New Arrivals!

Blarrrg, I'm being attacked by Caterpillars and moths.

So I decided t actually UPDATE this after who knows how many months. So yeah, here we go.

--

"So … Any new arrivals yet?" Shadow asked the blue speedster, stepping out onto the stoup of the Smash Mansion.

"Only one." Sonic answered, "A real 'Chuck Norris', if you ask me."

"Oh, you mean that brat's father?" Shadow quipped.

"Hey, leave Lucas alone!" Sonic snapped, "So he's a bit of a cry baby, you would be too if you had some one important to you di- oooh …"

Shadow gave Sonic the death glare of his entire life. Sonic bit his bottom lip, doing everything he could avoiding the clone/robot/whatever's stare. A tension grew between the two, Shadow snapping his gaze away from the blue hedgehog in pure disgust.

"But … still, leave the little guy alone. He and I both have had a tough time entering this place."

"I can imagine." Shadow growled, stepping onto the lawn that surrounded the Smash Mansion, "So when do you think the other's will get he-."

"OH SONIC!!" A cheerful voice said, a rush of purple quickly embracing the black hedgehog tightly. Sonic smiled to himself and sighed in a mixture of pity and amusement: NiGHTS had arrived on the scene, and in a classic 'SEGA' move, had mistaken Shadow for the Blue hedgehog himself.

"Yo, NiGHTS." Sonic waved to the purple clad nightmaren, "It's good to see you, and I'm always up for a cheerful hello but, I'm up here."

NiGHTS, his wide blue eyes blinking, quickly released Shadow, his face turning a shade of pink in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry!" NiGHTS said, bowing deeply, "You look so much like Sonic."

"Okay, Amy I can understand, but you?!" Shadow shrieked, "You've known Sonic longer than I have! How on earth can you mistake me for him?!"

"Hey, leave him alone." Sonic laughed, "He's a new arrival, and he's never met you before."

"Still." Shadow said, turning his gaze from the purple nightmaren to the blue hedgehog. "I'm black. With red stripes. And different shoes. I look _evil_. And you? You're Blue. Plain Shoes. You never changed your look. _Ever_. Sure you lost a bit of weight but …"

"It's nice to meet you, Shadow!" NiGHTS said, extending an arm towards the angry hedgehog, "My name's NiGHTS. Of course, it sounds like you already knew me. Oh well!" NiGHTS chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "So, this is the smash mansion, huh? With the Eclipse Tournament?"

"You got the right place, pal!" Sonic said, rubbing a finger under his nose. "Why don't you head on inside? Shadow will show ya around!"

"Oh really? He will?" NiGHTS said gleefully as the black hedgehog's face paled.

"Wh-what? But … Why not you, Sonic?!" He yelled in protest.

"Because as you said, 'I've got a job to do!'" Sonic said with a wide grin, "Besides, you two will get the chance to know each other better."

"Oh, you little creep .." Shadow hissed through his teeth, NiGHTS dragging him off into the mansion.

Sonic resisted the urge to laugh until the door was shut behind him, letting out a loud bellow as he fell to the ground, tears of pain forming in his eyes. He could picture it perfectly in his mind: NiGHTS poking and prodding the fake and ask him questions about the most miniscule of things until Shadow couldn't take it anymore. It was all too perfect.

So lost in his amusement that he never saw a Metallic-clad man arrive on the foot of the stoup, looking at the sprawling hedgehog with a bit of worry. This man held out a gloved hand towards the hedgehog, wary of its health. "Um … excuse me? Are you alright …?"

Oh! Well would you look at that! It's another arrival! Sonic stopped laughing and regained his composure, welcoming the man with an outstretched arm. "Hello there!" He said, "My name's Sonic, welcome to the Smash Mansion, home of the soon-to-be Eclipse Tournament!"

"U-uh … Thank you …" The man said, rubbing the back of his helmet. "M-my name is –."

"Mega Man X, I know." Sonic said, smiling proudly, "I believe you had a couple of games on the genesis if I'm not mistaken, I'm not sure. Any way, It's good to see you've finally arrived." Sonic stepped aside, giving out a wave of his arm. "Go on ahead. If you're lucky, you might catch up with Shadow and NiGHTS."

"Um … thank you." X said, stepping inside the mansion. He paused for a moment when he heard a yell of terror, followed by a black hedgehog racing past him, a strange purple being following close behind. He turned back to Sonic, confusion mixed within his emerald eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Sonic laughed.

--

"Oh dear, Lucas!!"Peach yelled, grabbing the choking boy by his shoulders, "Olimar, you shouldn't have told him so suddenly!!"

"W-well I didn't know that he would react this way!" Olimar yelled, seeing Lucas's normally peachy face turn blue, "B-but we can't dwell on that right now, we have to help him!!"

Kirby waddled around Lucas, giving out yelps of desperation as Peach began to pat his back. No luck. Water? Hell no, that would make it worse! The Heimlich maneuver? Dear god, that wasn't working either! Peach brought her gloved fingers towards her mouth, starting to worry about the young blond. "S-stay right here, Olimar, I'm going to get Mario." And with that, she got up and rushed towards the door, only to slam right into a person as soon as the door opened.

"Ouch! O-oh I'm sorry, but I'm quite in a hurry and –." She stopped to look at just who she ran into. "O-oh my …

Standing in the doorway was none other than Flint, the cowboy that Sonic had let in earlier. He was lead here by the R.O.B. in hopes of searching for his son. Peach noticed his face change dramatically as soon as he saw his son, blue in the face. Flint rushed to the side of his son, grabbing around his abdomen and squeezing.

As soon as he did, the piece of food that Lucas was eating popped out of his throat and landed on the grass below. Breathing hard, Lucas looked at the piece of Food, then back to his savior in order to thank him –

… That Savior was his own father.

Well, how about that. Separated from his father for who knows how long, and the first impression he made was horrible. Choking on a piece of bread. How brilliant. He gulped and smiled awkwardly, waving. "H … Hi dad …"

Flint smiled and embraced his son, quickly releasing to see how much he's grown. He didn't look that much older, but he looked … different. His eyes, they were so much happier, so confident, so unlike the son he knew Back at Tazmily. He patted Lucas on the head scuffing it a bit. "Hey there, Son." Flint replied, standing up.

"Oh, so you're Lucas's father?" Peach asked, approaching the Family. "It's nice to finally meet you. Lucas talked a lot about you."

"Oh has he now?" Flint said, smiling playfully at Lucas, who turned away, blushing.

"My name is Princess Toadstool. But you can call me Peach if you want."

"My name is Olimar!" The alien Captain said, motioning towards his little leafy companions, "And these are my Pikmin!"

"And that down there is Kirby!" Peach pointed to the pink puffball, "He's a glutton, but he's always friendly."

"I see …" Flint remarked, gazing upon each of these characters with odd interest.

"Come on inside, we'll introduce you to the rest of the fighters." Peach said, walking towards the door.

Lucas ran up beside peach, waving after his dad to follow. Flint looked down at the alien and the Puffball. "Aren't you two coming?"

"Nah, we already know the players. Kirby down here is a veteran." Olimar said, pointing to Kirby, "besides, I need to do some work with my Pikmin here. You need to catch up with your son. I know what it's like being separated from them – I'm actually a father myself."

"I see." Flint replied.

"Yeah, it's tough when your away from them for months at a time – I've actually been here for over a year." He chuckled. "Still, go and enjoy your time here."

With that, Flint nodded and walked off towards the door where Lucas and Peach were waiting. Olimar smiled as he saw the three finally disappear into the doorway. He faced Kirby, who was helping himself to the rest of the picnic the group forgot about.

"I dunno if you would understand me, Kirby, but it is hard being away from family."

Kirby stopped midway through eating an apple, blinking at his alien counterpart.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a bit Jealous of Lucas – having his father join him in this tournament … only …" He put his hand thoughtfully to the bottom of his visor, "What if he has to face him in the end?"

Kirby gave no answer, but only ate on.

--

A little dark, impish girl floated along side of the strangest sight she's ever seen: an anthropomorphic blue fox. One with a deep British accent even. Who knew? This little imp scratched behind her pointed ear, staring at the excited blue fox. "So …" She began, "You're heading for the smash mansion too, right?"

"Oh, yes." The Blue Fox answered, "As you are, right?"

"Yeah …" The imp replied, "I got an invite to the 'Eclipse Tournament' a few weeks ago. You too?"

"Yes." She said, pulling out an envelope, "This one actually came from my boyfriend."

"Woah!" The Imp cried, 'tripping' in mid air, "You have a boyfriend at the Smash Mansion?"

"Well, I like to think of him as one." The Blue fox smiled, looking at her envelope, "We've been going out for who knows how long – of course there was a time we did break up, but we got back together …" She stopped for a moment and stared at the Imp, "By the way, I believe I haven't caught your name."

"Midna." The Imp replied, "The name's Midna."

"It's nice to meet you, Midna!" The Blue fox smiled, "My name's Krystal."

"Yeah … Hey …" Midna mumbled, not feeling up to starting a conversation.

"Who invited you?"

"What …? Oh … my … partner did, we were partners for a while in a game."

"I see." Krystal said, smiling, "Are you two close friends or anything?"

"Well, yeah …" Midna said, "But I mean … It's like … er … a mutual friendship, y'know? We had to help each other, and so we did. I helped him, he helped me, we saved the world, boom, we're done."

"Oh, I don't know if you're really telling me the truth." Krystal smiled, "I really think you like him."

"What?! Oh come now! We're just friends!"

"I'm definitely sensing a bit of uneasiness here. I really think you like him!"

"Will you stop that?!" Midna yelled at Krystal, "Okay, I like him, _but as a friend_, got it? There's no love interest, no crushes, no secrets, no – ACK!!"

Midna crashed into something, making her fall on her back. Through clenched teeth, she looked up at the figure and snarled. "Hey, bub! Watch where you're standing!!"

The Figure turned to Minda, emotionless. "Oh, are you heading towards the Smash mansion?" he asked.

"Hey, where's the 'I'm sorry?!'" Midna yelled, foating up to what seemed to be a wooden puppet's face, "If I could use my powers right now I …!!"

"Midna! Hush!" Krystal hissed, turning harshly at him. Amazingly enough, Midna was able to obey without any difficulty (Although she sulked all the time Krystal was speaking to the man).

"I'm terribly sorry about my friend here" Krystal stated, "Can I assume you're heading for the Smash Mansion too?

The puppet nodded, "Yeah …" he said silently, "for the Eclipse Tournament."

"I thought so!" Krystal smiled, "We were heading there ourselves. You wanna join us?"

The Puppet regarded the blue fox and the sulking imp for a while before he nodded. "I'd be happy to."

"That's great!" Krystal clapped, "What's your name?"

"My name is Geno." He replied, "Just Geno."

"Geno, huh? That's a nice name. This is Midna here and my Name is Krystal!" She introduced, "Lets get going for the mansion. I can't wait to see Fox again."

Geno smiled. "That's nice … some one's waiting for you there."

"Yeah …" Midna sighed, looking ahead, "must be nice having some one wait for you …"

--

Aaaaw, I think some one's in wub!

In some notes: I haven't played the Starfox game for the DS, but I am aware they do break up at some point, and from what I understand, how you choose, they either stay that way or they get back together (even going as far as having a son …). So yeah. Also, I like to believe that Mario and Dr. Mario are the same person, which is Why Peach was going to get Mario in the first place, because … well, he's a doctor!

So yeah. More to come. We still need to bring in Mewtwo and Saki. SOooo … blargh.


	3. A Little Doubt

My wrists hurt SO MUCH!!

---

The Pokémon trainer, or rather as everyone called him, 'Red', twisted his face in sheer anger at the humanoid cat-like creature, who was sitting in the corner of a room currently holding many of the fighters, closing his eyes and meditating. Why Red was staring at this Pokémon, he wasn't sure; there was  
_something _about him he did not like. Could it be he came back into the mansion without so much of a 'hello'? Or was it the fact that now he had _another_ Pokémon to worry about? Either way, he did not like the Pokémon at all. Red lifted his poke `ball, the very one that contained he beloved squirtle …

"Fighting outside of matches are Prohibited, Red." The Pokémon spoke, not even opening his eyes, "And I'd rather not waste any of my powers on you. So I suggest putting down that Poke `ball and sitting still for one moment."

Gaah! This Pokémon spoke!! And what's more, it was _psychic_!! These facts made red jump back onto his bottom, looking at this Pokémon with newfound uncertainty rather than hatred. He got up once more, reaching his index finger out to poke the meditating Pokémon, threatening to poke him, to disturb him out of his peace …

"Red." Ness's voice spoke up, hands on his hips, "I told you to leave Mewtwo alone."

Red once more fell back on his bottom, looking back at the young kid who was a master at PSI. He gave a small sigh extending an arm out to Red for help up.

"He's just so … _evil looking_" Red said through a hiss, "I don't trust him!"

"Red, you do realize Mewtwo's a veteran fighter, right?"

Red looked thoughtlessly at Ness, and Ness sighed.

Mewtwo opened his eye finally, smiling secretly at the sight of the young boy. "Ah, Ness." Mewtwo said telepathically towards Ness, "It's so nice to see you are still here. I would have been sad if they replaced you with that young blond."

"Y'mean Lucas? Nah, they could add to me but they can never replace me!" Ness chuckled, "But he's a swell fighter. A bit shy, but swell."

"I see. So we have another psychic user on our hands?"

"Yep!" Ness said proudly, smiling.

Mewtwo snapped his head towards the side, and then stood on his feet, his eyes still fixated on a certain object. "You two will need to excuse me for a moment …"

Mewtwo raised his hand towards a box, lifting it with his psychic ability. The box floated in midair, revealing a certain man hidden within that box. Snake tensed, his eyes wide as he focused on the three figures staring at him.

"… Was he always there?" Red asked pathetically.

"Don't mind him, Mewtwo," Ness sighed as he shrugged, "He does that all the time."

"So I've heard." Mewtwo said, sighing mentally.

"Still, Mewtwo, I'd like you to meet Snake. He's one of the new fighters here." Ness said, pointing a hand at the man.

"It's nice to meet you, Snake." Mewtwo said telepathically.

"Err … yeah … n-nice to meet you too …" Snake said, taking a sneaking stance, "N-now if you'll excuse me …"

Snake dashed outside the door, planting himself up against the wall just outside. After looking twice right and left, making sure no one was around; he touched his fingers up to his ear, hearing a familiar ring …

"Oh, hey Snake!" Otacon's voice perked up, "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me Mewtwo had psychic powers?!" Snake whispered harshly to Otacon.

"Oh … uh, well …" Snake could hear Otacon gulp at the other end, "I-I thought you knew!!"

"Yeah, right, Otacon …" Snake said, sighing, "Just tell me all you _do_ know about him …"

"Well, lessie …" Otacon said, sorting through some papers, "Ah, here we are … it seems he is actually an artificially created Pokémon."

"Artificially created?"

"Yeah!" Otacon said, "It says he was cloned from the DNA of the ancient Pokémon Mew. But the scientists who created him couldn't control his power and well … let's say they didn't end up too well."

"So not only are we dealing with a psychic …" Snake began, "But we're dealing with a power house …"

"Basically …" Otacon sighed, "It might be best to keep an eye on him."

"Roger that." Snake said, breaking contact with Otacon. He peeked in once more into the room, finding the three fighters chat amongst themselves (It seems like Red finally made peace with the Pokémon). Snake eyed Mewtwo warily. A power house, huh? Well, he couldn't be any tougher than Ganondorf or Bowser … or maybe even Tabuu! If he could beat him, then there was a chance he could be anybody.

Oh, wait, speaking of Tabuu …

Snake once put his fingers up to his ear, ringing to Otacon once again.

"What is it this time, Snake?" Otacon said, "Forgot to ask something?"

"Sorta …" Snake sighed, "You remember that fight with Tabuu?"

"Oh …" Otacon's voice sounded distraught, Snake could imagine him hanging his head downward. "Yeah …"

"Do you know what might've happened to him?"

"What? Snake, I thought you beat him!" Otacon exclaimed.

"Yeah well …" Snake sighed, "Killing a queen bee doesn't exactly kill the entire horde. I had to deal with a lot of his men …"

"True …" Otacon said thoughtfully, "But … practically nothing's happened over the year since you beat him. I think that's why the Master Hand is holding this tourney."

"Ah. Well then …" Snake sighed, "you're saying he might be gone? For good?"

"Yeah." Otacon said, "Just be careful, alright?"

"Got it." Snake said, breaking contact once more with the scientist.

"I'm just not sure …" Snake said, putting a hand up to his chin, leaning against the wall, "I don't think I'm quite ready to accept that he's permanently gone for good yet …"

Snake turned and walked down the hallway. "He's one tough cookie."

--

"My Money's on Ike." Zelda said to Samus

"Y'kidding?" Samus scoffed, "Saki will win this hands down."

Outside in the training arena, Ike, the master swordsman, and Saki, one of the new fighters that was previously an assist trophy, fought to test out their skills. Samus, Zelda, and Pit, all watching them from some seats far away. Pit did not like the way those two were talking: Training was only training, there were no winners or losers in this kind of battle. He looked at the two girls with a frown on his face "You can't bet when there's no victory." He said, trying to sound as grownup as he could.

"Yeah, but there _will_ be a defeat, Pit." Zelda said, smiling, "We're not betting on who wins, but on who will fall first."

Pit sighed vigorously in defeat as he watched the two people fight on the arena. Ike was surely strong, dealing heavy blows with his sword, But Saki was a swift fighter, using his speed. He remembered all the times that he was defeated ruthlessly by this fighter as an assist trophy, making Pit think about his true strength. He was as strong as a normal fight while being an assist trophy, think of how strong he'll be when he's a fighter!

Ike charged towards Saki, holding his sword with both of his hands. Saki managed to duck until Ike's legs before he could get a hit, then proceeded to grab Ike by his cape, taking his arm around his neck. In one swift movement, Saki threw the man over his shoulder, having Ike landing on the floor hard. Before Ike could get up, a glowing sword brought forth by this man's gun was pointed at his nose.

"Well then, Saki." Ike said with a smile, "Seems like I've been defeated."

"So it does …" Saki said, relieving his sword, letting Ike get up.

"Told you Saki would win." Samus smirked.

"That was amazing!" Pit yelled, running over to Saki and Ike, "You two were awesome! Saki, I never knew you could be so powerful, I--!"

"I only used a bit of my power, only what I used as an assist trophy." Saki butted in, "Oh … except for that last move."

"Still, you were amazing!!" Pit exclaimed, "You're totally gonna wipe the floor with the other fighters once it comes time for the tournament!"

"Indeed, Pit." Zelda said, her smooth voice surprisingly startling everyone, "He could even defeat you if he wanted."

Pit gulped.

"I'm sorta glad we made you a fighter." Samus said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I was getting tired of the other fighters here, none of them are coming up with new moves anymore. You're like a breath of fresh air."

"Thanks … I guess …" Saki said, looking away.

Pit looked to the side, smiling as he did. "Hey guys! We have more guests!!"

Zelda, Saki, Samus and Ike all turned the direction Pit was pointing, and saw a little Imp girl, a blue fox, and a wooden puppet arrive on the scene. Zelda smiled upon recognizing one of the faces immediately. "Midna!" Zelda greeted, waving her arm, "It's nice to see you've arrived."

Midna nodded with a smile, "It's nice to see you're still a fighter here!" She said.

"Welcome to the smash mansion, guys!" Pit greeted them with gusto, "My name is Pit, and this is Ike, Samus, Saki and … well, you already know Zelda."

"It's nice to meet you all." The Blue fox said, tilting her head, "My name's Krystal. This is Geno, and I suppose you already know Midna."

"How come you didn't come through the front door, Midna?"

Midna _humphed_ before she said anything else. "There's a blue hedgehog in front too busy laughing his butt off because some strange jester is pestering a black hedgehog. Oh, and there's a tin man just watching."

"Sounds like NiGHTS and Mega Man X arrived." Ike sighed.

"There is a way back in the Mansion through the front, right?" Geno asked.

"Well, of course!" Pit exclaimed, "There are dozens of entrances to the mansion – if you don't count the windows."

"Really, Zelda, what's up with this kid?" Midna asked, inching away from Pit, "He's too … _eager_ …"

"Don't mind him, Midna." Zelda chuckled, "He's just glad to be a fighter, that's all."

"Almost too glad if you ask me …" Midna muttered.

"Come on, let's get inside!" Ike said, running off, "I want to meet the other fighters that arrived!"

Ike, Samus, Saki, and Zelda sighed in unison. Zelda turned to the trio and waved her hand "Come on, let's get going. If left alone that kid can do dangerous things."

"I'll bet …" Midna growled.

The grouped moved forward, but Saki stopped when he noticed Geno staring blankly into the sky. Saki walked over to the puppet and put a hand upon his shoulder. "Is there anything wrong?"

The puppet shook his head, "No, not really …" He said with a sad smile, "I just keep thinking there will be something that will go wrong."

"What can go wrong?" Saki asked.

"I don't know …" Geno said, staring at Saki, "But did you ever get the feeling that … well, some things are just _too_ perfect to be true?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I can't really relate to the other fighters, but I've heard tales about the being called 'Tabuu'. And while the others claim it to be defeated, well … there's just something in the back of my mind to be wary."

"How so?"

Geno sighed heavily, "Before I took the form of this puppet once more, I had a disturbing vision …"

"A disturbing vision?"

"Yes … one that involved Tabuu."

"I see …" Saki said, "I … actually know what it's like to think a villain has been defeated."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah …" Saki sighed, "Maybe it would be better to cross that bridge when the time comes."

"I suppose your right, Saki." Geno said, walking forward with him, "Can't really dwell on the future when we have the present to worry about right now."

--

"… And this here is Meta Knight!" Link said, introducing the small knight to the larger one, "He's friends with Kirby, or at least I think …"

"It's nice to meet you, Meta Knight!" Roy laughed, "You're certainly small for a fighter, aren't you?"

"Don't make me hurt you …" The small knight growled towards Roy, "I may be small … but size never matters, now, does it."

"Well …" Roy gulped, "Sometimes it does …"

"Roy!!" A Familiar voice called out to Link and Roy, making them both turn around. In their sights, they saw a certain blue-haired prince stride over to them. "It's nice to see you've made it back!"

"Marth!" Roy yelled, grabbing his hand and shaking it, "You're still here! Good for you!"

"Of course I'm still here …" Marth said with a frown, "Why did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well … I mean, they dropped me, I was afraid you might be …"

"Ah, Roy, don't you worry your pretty little head off." Marth said as gallantly as possible, "They could never replace me!"

"But they did change your moves around." Link had to admit, "I mean … you were a bit strong for the other fighters, it gave you an unfair advantage."

"Hmph. So I hear every time." Marth said with a dramatic sigh, "Ah, well, nothing I can do about it, I guess. At least Roy isn't a 'clone' of me anymore."

"Who said I was a clone of you in the first place?" Roy asked with defense, "I was stronger than you! I did damage to _myself_when I was at full power."

"Which is silly if you ask me." Marth said, "Any of you remember Pichu?"

"Oh god, I remember him," Link said with an annoyed groaned, "Too easy to defeat because of his weakness."

"Hurting yourselves while hurting others?!" Roy added, "That's just plain silly! With me, it makes sense, being at full power and all, but with Pichu _never_ being at full power? No, I don't think so."

"That's at least a subject we all can agree on." Link smiled, "By the way, Roy, have you met Lucario? He's WAY stronger than Pichu, and the more damage dealt to him, the stronger he gets!"

"You're kidding!" Roy said excitedly, "Now that's a power I could use!"

"Come on, I'll show ya to him!!" Link said, leading Roy along.

Marth sighed at Roy when he was taken away, then faced Meta Knight with a smile. "It's actually nice to have him back, despite my attitude towards him."

"You two were great friends, were you?"

"Of course." Marth said, yawning, "He and I were partners in battle and friends off the field. We drank together, sang together, and defended each other when we needed. I am glad to have him here."

"Yes, I can try to understand …" Meta Knight said, clutching at his wings that made up his cape, "But then, I've never been close friends with either Kirby or Dedede. I fought both in my time, teamed up with both in my time, there's just no way of knowing when I'll choose one side."

"You prefer to be on your own side." Marth said, smiling at the knight, "Just like some other people here."

"Yes. I can agree with you on that." Meta Knight sighed in content.

"I would like it if you worked more on introducing yourselves to other fighters, especially the new ones." Marth said, walking away, "You never know, you may be working with them in the near future."

"I will try my best." Meta Knight simply said.

"I really hope you will …" Marth said before leaving the room, glancing back at Meta Knight .

--

Ha! Guest appearance by Otacon! Yaaaay! I love Otacon!

Next Chapter will be ... uh ... I dunno ...


End file.
